


【狮虎詹】养虎为欢

by luciayuwen539



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciayuwen539/pseuds/luciayuwen539
Summary: summary：没有人知道品学兼优的格兰特是个赌徒——他爱上了一个不该爱的人，他的养父，一只被百兽之王圈护的暹罗猫。他知道这是一个毫无结果的爱恋，但他甘之如饴，为此不惜赌上一切。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 44





	【狮虎詹】养虎为欢

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：史蒂虎和狮蒂夫抢詹猫斯
> 
> *伦理预警，年上盾➕年下盾，都是切开黑，年下盾本质是阿蛇。养父文学，无a4，不接受绿好盾的请退散
> 
> *兽化人预警，有部分人*兽情节
> 
> *abo预警，双a盾和o詹
> 
> *丈夫狮盾大巴基10岁，巴基大养子虎盾10岁
> 
> *狮盾史蒂夫，虎盾格兰特，巴基是暹罗猫
> 
> *黑化预警，三人行注意，三观不正注意
> 
> *不是非典型但是有哭包攻
> 
> *有车祸现场（哈哈哈哈哈）既尴尬又想笑
> 
> 以上，确定可以再下划！！！

0.  
2017年。

“嘿兄弟，你要的alpha抑制剂——最后听我一句劝，它的副作用真的很大，一旦停药你会陷入长时间的发情期，没有omega陪伴那几乎会要了你的命。”

“谢了，朗姆洛。”

1.  
2020年。

“我很荣幸今天能站在这里作为学生代表为我们的永远的高中四年画上句号……”格兰特的蓝眼睛藏在黑框平行镜下，有条不紊地排查家长区的在座，很快它找到了目标——詹姆斯，他的养父——旁边还坐着那个像雄狮般的另一养父，在第三排的中间。詹姆斯手里捧着鲜花目光如炬地望向自己，仿佛等他发完言就会扑过来祝贺自己毕业，想到这里他的语气也轻快了些。

“格兰特，我永远为你自豪！”詹姆斯巧妙地运用猫科缩骨功挤进人群，他把花塞进格兰特怀里，刚要赠上一个香吻就被眼疾手快的史蒂夫拉住。

“别打扰他们年轻人，巴基。”史蒂夫把人圈在自己怀里，细声细语的，用胡子把詹姆斯磨的咯咯直笑，一下现出原形。史蒂夫转头对格兰特道：“好好享受你的毕业典礼吧小鬼。”

“巴基才不老，老家伙！巴基，我很期待你的毕业礼物。”

格兰特清晰地看见暹罗猫黑色的软耳抖了两下，既像是害怕又像是期待。高壮的男人和猫很快被人群淹没，格兰特懊恼地擦擦鼻子，手上还沾有点詹姆斯的味道，比平时更香更甜，也许是因为发情期将至。

学生代表和四分卫的身份让他格外受欢迎，等他应付完一圈回到车里，已经有将近一个小时。打开车门的瞬间就被浓郁的性交气味冲到头顶发昏——看来这一个小时发生了不少事。格兰特感觉裤裆紧的难受，阴茎像是要冲破裤子弹出来。理智和身体都受着双重折磨，但他还要装作不在意地听詹姆斯问他今晚想吃什么。

想吃你。他在心里默默回答。想把你身上的三个洞都填满我的精液，汇到你的肠道里面让你肚子鼓出个包。

“吃海鲜吧，我听说梅卡伦大街上有家特别好吃的海鲜自助。”

“万岁！快走吧史蒂夫，我都快饿死了！”詹姆斯欢呼。史蒂夫宠溺地摇摇头发动汽车，转眼目光就落在后视镜里和詹姆斯接吻的格兰特身上，凌厉地剐了他一眼。

狡猾的虎崽子可真会装，史蒂夫想，果然当时就不该领养他，现在可真是养虎为患。

2.  
2014年。

“上帝啊……操，慢一点，你太大了，我快不行了……”詹姆斯软的像一滩水，被津液润红的嘴唇发出微弱的呻吟。在床上的求饶是最没用的，它只能激起人更多的性欲，史蒂夫真希望詹姆斯能明白这个道理，当然不明白也不错。他把詹姆斯翻了一圈，拉起小腿架在肩上进入地更深，剧烈的抽插几乎是想把肠道都给摩擦出火。

“你知道我还可以更大的，宝贝。”史蒂夫的腰身开始拉长，詹姆斯只感觉体内的巨物又胀大了两圈，龟头部分往外吐出些倒钩刺，更加凶猛地捅进生殖仓。雄壮的非洲狮用它那可以一掌拍死猎物的掌肉压住想要逃窜的伴侣，肉柱被湿润紧实的肠壁包裹的感觉实在太美妙，射精的滋味更是让史蒂夫如上青云。他将浓厚的爱液全部灌进那里，奖赏似的甩动尾巴拍打被操粉的臀肉。詹姆斯剧烈地颤抖着，只能像脱水的鱼一样大口大口的从嘴巴摄取氧气，史蒂夫趁机伸入舌头不让他合拢也不能呼吸，理所当然的收到一个毫无威慑力的猫呼噜。

野兽的天性让史蒂夫习惯在做爱之后依然用阴茎堵住肉穴，尽管这没什么用，精液还是会顺着臀缝溜走。好在史蒂夫并不在意，他就是单纯喜欢让自己的家伙睡在詹姆斯的体内，既温暖又舒服，还方便他几分钟后的下一次勃起进入状态，直接把詹姆斯干的再没力气拒绝他。

他又变回了人身，用胡子磨搓詹姆斯因生气而抿紧的嘴唇，“巴基，我的好巴基，”他讨欢似的舔掉挂在睫毛上的泪珠，一遍遍地说我爱你，我爱你。心软的詹姆斯很快就在他恬不知耻的攻势下放松警惕，任由胡搅蛮缠的恋人和他唇齿相依交换津液。

“史蒂夫，你要我说多少遍啊，”詹姆斯似有似无的叹了口气，“我生不了孩子的，不管你操我多少次。”

詹姆斯在一次车祸中失去了他的子宫，他再也不能拥有一个属于他，属于史蒂夫的爱情结晶。史蒂夫默默地让嘴唇紧贴后颈腺体，释放alpha安慰性的信息素安抚伴侣。

“如果你想要孩子，我们可以去领养一个。你想要男孩还是女孩？我想要个男孩。”

“什么？不，我不想……”实话实说，史蒂夫并不想要个孩子，他真的不希望詹姆斯分一半爱给另一个人，无论男女。

“得了吧，你就是不说而已。事实上我已经约了凯瑟琳太太，明天我们就去她的福利院领养一个孩子。”

史蒂夫明白詹姆斯决定的事自己也无法改变，只能用不断顶胯来表达不满——我的老二还留在你里面呢，你就在想别的男人？詹姆斯实在拗不过这个一天能要十几次的狮子，为了自己的腰考虑，他还是选择给史蒂夫来次口活。

他们做了整整六次，一发手活，两发口活，三发射在里面。史蒂夫将最后一发精液射进已经昏过去的恋人体内时，浴缸里的水只比体温高了一点，他熟练地快速清洗好詹姆斯的后穴，再次把软掉的阳物捅进去。好极了，这简直就是他完美的归属，史蒂夫心满意足地在爱人轻哼中入梦。梦里他看见一个小孩奶声奶气的叫自己“爸爸”，他迷迷糊糊的想，有个孩子也许也不错……

个屁。

第二天凯瑟琳太太热情地给史蒂夫看孩子们的名册，詹姆斯则在园内随意闲逛。

“这是艾米丽，五岁，兽化后是橘猫，乖巧可人。”

“十个橘猫九个胖，还有一个特别胖。”这女孩笑的像小时候喜欢詹姆斯的莎莎，她也是橘猫，粘人的可怕。

“那约翰，四岁，纯种哈士奇，热爱运动。”

“别吧我们才安了新家。”

任是凯瑟琳太太说孩子们有百般优点，史蒂夫总有理由拒绝。他愉悦地看到凯瑟琳太太的手指点到最后一个名字——解放！

“史蒂夫，我们领养这个孩子吧。”

史蒂夫的喜悦戛然而止，他不算友好地打量团坐在詹姆斯怀里的孩子。那是个小男孩，浑身脏兮兮的，瘦胳膊瘦腿从褂子一样的外套里露出一截新鲜的伤口，头埋在詹姆斯的脖颈，小心地看向自己。

“他是？”史蒂夫对他没印象。

凯瑟琳太太支吾了一下道，他叫史蒂夫，十三岁，孟加拉虎。

瘦的跟加拿大无毛猫似的，史蒂夫满心不悦，特别是听到这小子也叫“史蒂夫”时。

“天呐，你也叫史蒂夫？”詹姆斯倒是喜出望外，“那我们家就有两个史蒂夫了！”他并不介意孩子脸上新粘的泥斑，用猫科动物示好的方式蹭着，完全没有发现丈夫眼里快要溢出来的占有欲和男孩肉眼可见的耳尖变红。

务必考虑清楚，凯瑟琳太太先一步说出大史蒂夫的心声。这是个劣迹斑斑的坏小虎，天天惹是生非和人打架，而身体又娇贵的不行——有科学为证，越强悍的生物幼年就越容易夭折。

没想到詹姆斯更坚定要领养小史蒂夫了，他的理由是，这简直就是幼年版的大史蒂夫。

“亲爱的，我这么大的时候你才出生。”

“我可听莎拉阿姨讲的，你小时候就是这样瘦瘦小小……拜托了，就当是我也想陪你成长一次。”大史蒂夫屈服了，妥协结果是这个家里只能有一个史蒂夫，那就是他，小孟加拉虎必须改名字。

“那就叫你格兰特，grant，希望你快快长高长大啊，我会永远陪着你的。”孟加拉虎羞得变回原形，盘在詹姆斯颈窝里用细声呼噜表达自己的兴奋。

史蒂夫对爱人无奈地叹口气，起码自己还是家里唯一的史蒂夫，不是吗？

3.  
2017年。

史蒂夫——现在他是格兰特了——觉得自己人生中最美好的时刻是詹姆斯在他遭受暴力的时候为他出头，第二美好的时刻是詹姆斯说要收养他，第三美好的时刻是他在梦中亲吻詹姆斯的嘴唇，耳廓，腺体，詹姆斯白皙的身体上被他留下一路紫红色吻痕。詹姆斯是热的，格兰特寻根觅源的用阴茎去够不息的火种，很快他也燃烧起来，被詹姆斯的身体，被詹姆斯抽噎似的呻吟，被詹姆斯口中反复咀嚼的，自己的名字。

格兰特。

他睁开眼，现实和梦境合二为一，虎类灵敏的听力让他听见詹姆斯在一墙之隔的地方叫自己的名字，又真切又充满欲望。他惊喜地想冲出门完成梦里的爱恋，却在下一刻跌入谷底。

嗯轻点……啊，他会听见的——

没关系，格兰特早就知道你被我操熟了，离不开我的老二。我甚至想在他面前操开你……

史蒂夫！

好吧宝贝，他睡着了肯定听不见。

我爱你，史蒂夫。

我也爱你，巴基。

格兰特颓唐地坐在地上，他在想什么呢，他无比清楚的知道詹姆斯早已属于他另一个养父，心脏和身体都是。他们每天都心口如一的爱着对方，浓情蜜意间根本没有格兰特的立足之地。他们会在家里的任何地方做爱，卧室，卫生间，厨房，这些他从第一天来到这个家时就意识到了。雄狮在有意无意的宣示主权，比如故意敞开门让他看到詹姆斯被粗长的凶器捅穿，印在沙发上的爱液水渍，落在书房里的omega用飞机杯……包括今夜的呻吟，全都是史蒂夫施舍他的。

而格兰特也觉得自己是个变态，他把那些东西拼凑成春梦，在欲求汹涌的时候还用抚慰过詹姆斯阴茎的飞机杯给自己来一发。那东西不能完全装下他的老二，后半截胀地紫红露在外面。他听着詹姆斯舒爽的长叹射出来，精液顺着绷紧的青筋流下，打湿他的耻毛。

他就是个忘恩负义的变态，他想操自己的养父。而他可怜的梦中情人对此完全没有察觉，包括爱人把他耀武扬威似的展示也一概不知。 詹姆斯白天做着他的好丈夫，好爸爸，晚上则在丈夫和儿子的春梦里扮演最佳情人。

格兰特很难判断自己是何时开始喜欢詹姆斯的，也许是一见倾心，也许是他叫“史蒂夫”时的声音轻软的像块松饼，又淋上满满的爱意枫糖浆，每次都让格兰特以为那是在喊他——但不是，家里只有一个史蒂夫，那就是随时随地都能对詹姆斯发情的劣狮。

哈，非洲狮。

格兰特对他的印象一直是不苟言笑缄默寡言的，他总是板着个脸，威严得像尊神像，少了人间的烟火气。但詹姆斯从不这么觉得，格兰特想大概是史蒂夫把所有笑脸和甜言蜜语全给了詹姆斯，或者詹姆斯就是他身为人的证明。詹姆斯时常会跟他讲起他们的故事，目光温柔的像天上轻飘飘的云，听在格兰特耳朵里却有如灌了铅。

七月四日，美国独立日，格兰特的十五岁生日。  
詹姆斯兴奋极了，他边点蜡烛边回忆起他的童年，他很少跟格兰特说的那一部分。

和往常一样的他又以“史蒂夫”为开头——史蒂夫是邻居家的大哥哥，明明没见过几次面却要把所有好吃的都省给詹姆斯吃，而詹姆斯也对这个高高壮壮的哥哥充满好感，经常变回猫形在他身上爬上爬下。有次罗杰斯太太向巴恩斯太太调侃詹姆斯简直就是史蒂夫的小女友，两人通红着脸对视一眼，谁也没否认。更深的进展是在一个二战题材网络游戏中，他们分别扮演队长和小助手的角色，史蒂夫也不嫌詹姆斯打游戏技术差，心甘情愿的陪他一关关慢慢爬。

打败大boss红骷髅的那天，也是詹姆斯的十五岁生日。至今提起他都完全不能掩饰眼里的兴奋和脸上的红晕，他说那天他像章鱼一样扒在史蒂夫身上又笑又叫，环着史蒂夫的脖子对他脸好一顿乱啄。

然后我吻了你的嘴唇。史蒂夫说着就来了个场景重现。

对，你吻了我的嘴唇。詹姆斯羞涩地推了一下他的胸口，史蒂夫装作很受伤地晕倒，手却黏在詹姆斯腰上不放。

格兰特看着摇曳的火光在他们脸上微微晃动，心脏都快垂到胃袋里。后来的事他听过很多遍，十六岁后詹姆斯分化成omega，史蒂夫忍到詹姆斯十八岁时向他求婚，在詹姆斯服完短暂兵役后举办了一场盛大的，受人祝福的婚礼，他们在纯白的床单上做爱（这事儿倒是史蒂夫说的，被詹姆斯骂道不许教坏小孩子），詹姆斯出车祸后史蒂夫不离不弃，再后来领养格兰特。他们幸福恩爱地像上帝宠儿。

詹姆斯催促他赶紧许愿，于是格兰特双手合十闭上眼睛。

格兰特想，如果他能早出生十年，和詹姆斯做青梅竹马的好友，或者再早十年，和史蒂夫一样关照着他长大，是否就能和这头劣狮一较高下，起码有公平竞争詹姆斯的机会？想象终归是想象，他必须要面对时间劈开的峡谷，站在远远的谷底遥望史蒂夫和詹姆斯共度过的岁月。

它完美的没有瑕疵，正如格兰特置身跨不过的沟壑，黑洞洞的，连光芒也会刺痛人心。他的阴暗想法在这里恣意生长。

格兰特吹灭蜡烛，灯光像是有声音一样倾斜下来。詹姆斯兴奋地问他许了什么愿望。

“不告诉你，说出来就不灵了。”

塑料刀片没入蛋糕，格兰特在灵光一闪间微笑起来。

他需要一个计划，一些耐心，还有一场豪赌。

4.  
2018年。

史蒂夫最近越来越烦躁，公司的事儿已经足够让他心烦意乱的了，回到家还要面对格兰特这个小虎崽子。

哼，孟加拉虎。

他不爽地盯着正坐在十步之外沙发上专心看棒球比赛的格兰特——养父子两长得越发相似，特别是在这小子像吹气球一样长起来后——从外貌到对詹姆斯的情愫上都是，他们爱詹姆斯而詹姆斯也爱他们。他自认有和詹姆斯有更深的感情基础，但他比格兰特老了整整二十岁。他不情愿地把格兰特比作树苗，即使没有开花，光是撑开叶子也魅力十足，而他就像银杏或者红枫，看起来好看可实际上已是强弩之末。狮子的敏锐预感告诉他这头虎并不像他外表般老实，他觊觎自己的爱人，妄图得到他的位置。想到这里史蒂夫手上的动作不觉重了些。

“唔！”詹姆斯抛下刀捂嘴压住尖叫，吞吐手指的后穴也猛的一紧。史蒂夫回神，舔湿红透的耳尖，伏在他耳边调笑他身体有多么敏感。

詹姆斯浑身的劲都化作情液从下面的小孔里流走了，腿抖得像筛子，只能依靠着史蒂夫的胸膛勉强站着。鬼知道这头狮子是怎么了，最近总是一副欲求不满的样子，今天才七号——好吧，他到发情期了。但昨天都被他做昏过去了，史蒂夫怎么今天还这么精力旺盛！詹姆斯在心里骂到上帝造狮子时的偏心，连曾经当过兵的他都架不住这么来势汹涌的性爱。

史蒂夫了解他身上所有的敏感点，也深谙詹姆斯喜欢的喜好。他抽出搅动肠肉的手指，用早已硬挺滚烫的分身在洞口摩擦，让钝圆的头部“不小心”滑进来再抽出去，偏偏不让詹姆斯贪食的小嘴吃到。囊袋拍打出的水声让詹姆斯脸上泛红，狠声恶气地说道我在搞菜呢。

“但我饿了。”史蒂夫向詹姆斯讨吻，手握住詹姆斯前端的男性器官慢慢撸动。

“饿了……嗯，就让我赶紧搞完菜啊。”

“可是我想吃你。”史蒂夫挺身将爱人钉在自己的性器上，詹姆斯撑着厨卫台想挣脱，他眼疾手快地扶住，一下推进到更深的地方。詹姆斯在嘤嘤呀呀的微弱呻吟中射在史蒂夫手心里，被坏心丈夫随手抹在臀缝里。史蒂夫那张平时教导同事注意言辞的嘴正一句脏话借着一句脏话地往外蹦，他问道喜不喜欢老公的老二，想不想要老公的精液，老公操的你舒不舒服。

操，这他妈谁啊，把那个接个吻都能红半天脸的史蒂夫还回来啊！

詹姆斯的身体已经被操熟了，叫嚣着要索求更多的吻，抚摸，爱液。他像泡在名为史蒂夫的欲河里，水流又湍又急，他快要溺死了。但仅剩的理智告诉他现在不行，格兰特只要一偏头就能看见他被操到要哭出来——绝对不行，那太羞耻了。

“嗯……啊，格兰特还在呢……你他妈晚上再发情不行啊！”

格兰特，又是格兰特！世界上没什么凭空生出的爱，詹姆斯的爱只有一份——本该全部属于史蒂夫，却被格兰特剜走了一半。雄狮嫉妒詹姆斯有时喜欢这个孩子胜过喜欢自己，做情事也不忘念叨格兰特，仿佛他才是他真正的丈夫。

“那你帮我吸出来好不好。”

史蒂夫抽出沉甸甸的阳物，失去支撑的詹姆斯一下腿软地瘫坐在地上。他摸到一滩黏黏滑滑的水，结婚这么多年他对高潮依然会觉得羞赧，特别是在自己像潮吹般流了一地爱液之后。看着史蒂夫急不可待的模样，詹姆斯只好在无声的催促中舔弄滚烫的巨物，收敛牙齿含住龟头。

“格兰特，你来一下。 ”

你他妈要干什么！詹姆斯想吐出性器质问爱人，却被摁在脑勺后的手扣住，猛的一下烫开他的舌面。

“爸，什么事？”是格兰特的脚步声，他在开放式厨台外停下。詹姆斯涨红了脸，他可爱纯洁的养子只要绕一圈或者垫脚往下看就能看到自己埋在丈夫胯间，像吃不够地似的含着男人的老二。

“没事，就是今天老师给我发短信说你们学校体检了。怎么样，你分化出第二性征了吗？”

“嗯，是beta。怎么了？”

史蒂夫凝视养子的眼睛，希望能从中找出些破绽。但不知道他是说的是实话还是太会骗人，格兰特坦然地直视他，完全没有躲闪。

“beta啊……没事，我就问问。”史蒂夫不着痕迹地抽了口气，詹姆斯报复性地给他来了个深喉，吞咽的动作让掉在嗓眼的小舌头一下一下地按摩马眼，爽的他差点要射出来。

“对了爸，巴基呢？我刚才还看到他忙菜的。”史蒂夫无名起火，怎么的呢，你小子对我一口一个爸，对我老婆就张口巴基闭口巴基？史蒂夫松开詹姆斯让他喘了两口气，很快又冲进温柔乡，扬眉吐气地想我的巴基正给我口交呢。

“你爸啊……可能是去上卫生间了吧。你去看看？”

去卫生家就要绕过厨卫。詹姆斯狠狠剐了一眼唯恐天下不乱的史蒂夫，胡乱擦了一下嘴边的津液就从梳理台下冒出脑袋。

“嗨格兰特。”

“巴基？你看上去……你哭了？”格兰特的眉头拧在一起，看上去担忧极了，伸手要帮詹姆斯拭去泪痕。

詹姆斯瞟了一眼现在又装死的史蒂夫：“刚才被油烟呛到了，你快回去看比赛吧，过会儿就能开饭。”说完还咳嗽了两声。等格兰特将信将疑地离开，史蒂夫立刻把爱人摁在台子上，大开大合地把小穴操得汁水横飞。

“操，操你的……史蒂夫！”呻吟被咬的支离破碎，就最后一个名字还算清楚。要不是碍于爱人的面子太薄，他现在就想让那头孟加拉虎看看詹姆斯是如何爱他，如何由着他闹腾。史蒂夫舔吻詹姆斯后颈上的腺体，那里有一圈泛紫的新鲜咬痕，有四个圆点比旁边要大一些。他叼起那块不断溢出香味儿的皮肤，牙齿和伤痕重合了。

史蒂夫不禁回忆他们的第一次，两个人对坐着，自己的阴茎插在詹姆斯热到沸腾的体内，撞开生殖腔将精液射进子宫。詹姆斯初经人事，在他怀里忍不住的颤抖，一声接着一声地叫，史蒂夫我好爱你，史蒂夫慢一点，史蒂夫我快坏了，像小猫一样用肉垫踩他的胸肌。史蒂夫不知忍耐了多久一口咬住爱人的冲动，他的詹姆斯敏感的要命，他往后颈腺体吹一口气他都会哭的稀里哗啦。没办法，他只好软磨硬泡地哄他放松身体，最终将狮牙刺入细嫩的颈肉，标志詹姆斯属于史蒂夫罗杰斯。

永远。

詹姆斯总笑他是个控制狂，实际上他只是缺乏安全感，他需要通过一遍遍加固齿痕的方式来获取安慰，踞守住自己的领地。

史蒂夫射在詹姆斯身体里，像是不放心地又往里面顶了两下才抽出来。詹姆斯全身骨头都要散架了，任由史蒂夫抱他回到卧室掖紧被子。

“格兰特，我们吃饭吧。”

“巴基呢？”

“他吃饱先睡了。”

狮王用他凌厉的目光观察年轻的虎，他看上去低眉顺眼，对刚才的性交气味也毫无反应，好像真的没有一丝戾气。但狮王没有放松警惕，他知道，狮和虎总会有一较高下的那一天。

而赢家将会永远享有詹姆斯。

他不会输。

5.  
2019年。

那头劣狮在詹姆斯的身体里面留了东西。格兰特浑身都不自在，史蒂夫在有意无意地释放信息素，那挑充满衅意味的标记像是要撕开格兰特的毛孔烧滚他的血液。更糟糕的是詹姆斯能刮出蜜的甜味，勾引着他像是沙漠中的迷路人，能看到海市蜃楼却喝不到甜丝丝的水，身体被心脏剧烈的跳动搅得一团糟。

但他必须忍着，像过去的一年一样——史蒂夫自从一年前的那次厨台做爱之后就像是打开什么开关，开始乐此不疲地寻找所有介于隐蔽和明显之间的地点。比如现在的餐桌——詹姆斯紧握着刀叉企图抑制自己的颤抖，但他的脸红的几乎要滴血，丝毫掩盖不了他无比渴望着让粗壮的阴茎狠狠操进来的想法。

“爸，巴基，晚上我和朗姆洛约了练球，我先走了。”

“朗姆洛？”詹姆斯抽着气问。

“球队的学弟，教练希望让他接替我当四分卫。”

“玩得开心，别急着回来。”史蒂夫的眼神自始至终都黏在詹姆斯身上，欣赏他毫无威慑力的怒视，以至于他错过了格兰特似笑非笑的嘴角。

关门声摧毁了詹姆斯身上最后一根骨头，狮子几乎是等不及地抽出爱人体内的假阴茎，握住柔韧的腰肢往自己挺立的凶器上撞。破开那个紧密小口的感觉实在太好，史蒂夫毫不掩饰地低吼一声，直接深入腹地撵开前列腺的凸起。

电话铃声响起。

任是史蒂夫有多少好脾气都要在这时候连声骂damn it，他挂断，很快电话又响起来，叮铃铃的让人一点性趣也没有了。

“山姆，你最好是有真的很重要的事要说，不然我一定会手撕了你的翅膀。”

詹姆斯只感觉身下那个仿佛是打桩机般律动的阴茎停下了，匆匆射精后拔了出来，一点也不像史蒂夫的风格。

“史蒂夫？”

“山姆说九头蛇——就是我们的对头公司，刚才突然购入大量神盾的股份……总之现在公司乱成一团了。”史蒂夫歉意地吻吻詹姆斯，“等我回来继续好吗？”

詹姆斯知道丈夫最近一直为这个在一年前突然崭露头角的九头蛇公司忙的不可开交，也知道这件事的严重性。

“好吧，加油亲爱的。”詹姆斯将雄狮凌乱的发丝捋成背头，目送丈夫驾车而去。接下来干什么——乳白色的精液顺着他的大腿曲线划出穴口，凉凉的，最终跳到地上成了滴圆点。

一次根本不够。

omega的身体倚在门上微微颤抖，他的史蒂夫从来没有让他体会过这样的空虚——门铃响起，詹姆斯迫不及待地打开门，他期待史蒂夫说刚才是虚惊一场，或者事情已经解决，他们可以继续……

“格兰特？”

“巴基，救救我——好疼。”

格兰特在发抖，冷极了似的往詹姆斯怀里钻。但其实他的身体滚烫地像冬日壁炉里的火苗，在接触到詹姆斯的一瞬间就噼里啪啦地燃起来，脸上浮出满足的红光。

“巴基你好香……”

格兰特现出虎形，毫不费力地将詹姆斯推倒在地上，用毛茸茸的虎脑袋去蹭身下人的脖颈。詹姆斯的信息素像是在炉上煨温的佛手柑蒸腾出温润的水汽，飘飘悠悠地透着点微辛。

凉，如春日里细密的雨珠，在不知不觉间就将衣衫浸透。雨后清新的空气贯彻胸肺，馥郁的草木香如美人垂帘，浅薄地只留下一个身影。而后是热，干燥的烈阳将罗勒叶晒熟，罗勒花收紧它钟萼似的苞蕊，等紫罗兰叶一点点窜高绽放出花朵，它也乘着花苞里酝酿的海风绽开。醇厚而吸引人，骨子里韵着温热的甜。

但里面掺杂了烟草。它笼起甜意像非洲狮团身圈起窝在腰腹的暹罗猫，深蓝色的眼睛轻蔑不屑，彻底激起虎的占有欲。

发情期。詹姆斯费力地思考出这个结果时，孟加拉虎正用他的虎掌玩弄眼前微微鼓起的胸膛，他太沉太重，詹姆斯连呼吸都困难，只能学鱼翻开腮腺一样鼓动肺，看起来就像是欲求不满地把乳肉往对方手里送。

“你不是beta吗？”

虎不加掩饰地释放出更多信息素算是反驳，圆滚滚的蓝眼睛满满装着对身体内无端涌起的热潮无措，詹姆斯从中还读出“你都不关心我”的责怪。

太糟糕了，詹姆斯的脸颊在烧，身下的水却泛滥成灾。他的身体不满足只尝得到肉腥，它更加空虚，渴求着alpha贯穿身体填补空洞。格兰特的信息素是雪松针浸泡了香草汁，阳光把柠檬细细筛入，烤焙成温柔的橙花和成熟的广藿香，浑身都是被太阳晒出的青春气。它在攻城略地，覆盖掉史蒂夫留给詹姆斯的沉淀烟草，自信的像胜券在握。

他想逃，詹姆斯翻滚了下身子化成暹罗猫，拖着尾巴掩住流水的后穴，以自己最快的速度窜进卧室，但等詹姆斯前脚刚进入房间，格兰特后脚就跟上来，用尾巴勾起门。

猫矮身藏进床肚下，虎只能干瞪着眼睛看詹姆斯惊慌失措的绿眼睛在黑暗中泛光。格兰特在撞击几下床榻无果后干脆倒在地上撒泼，一声声哀鸣透过层层绒毛戳进詹姆斯心里。

最终詹姆斯还是妥协了，但他刚一钻出脑袋，就又吓得要缩回去。

操，虎、虎鞭这么大吗？？？

格兰特眼疾嘴快，立刻叼住猫后颈的软皮将詹姆斯拖了出来，任猫儿短短的四肢在空中乱扑棱也挣不开虎。他被翻出肚皮重新变成棕发青年的模样，蜜液源源不断，几乎是瞬间就沾湿了史蒂夫和詹姆斯的床单。虎也一跃而上，粗糙的，带有倒刺的舌面舔过往外吐水的后穴，卷舌成筒状戳刺进去。

“不格兰特……别！”

虎如梦初醒地昂起脑袋，水雾在眼眶里面映出反光。他痛苦地哀嚎了几声后背过去，用虎牙咬住皮毛克制自己。

这是他一手带大的孩子，詹姆斯永远记得在福利院那个举着垃圾桶盖当盾牌的身影，那么小，那么瘦，却坚定地保护一只更小更瘦的猫仔。从那时起他就决定再也不让格兰特受一点点疼——体外之痛和发情期没有伴侣疏解的痛相比简直就是相形见绌，那就像是附骨之疽，欲望贴着骨肉在血液里面翻滚奔腾，烫的像岩浆，身体之外却如置冰窟。

格兰特固然是痛苦的，但当詹姆斯从背后抱过来为他手淫的时候，一切都那么值得。不管是将近两年的九头蛇计划还是停用抑制剂带来的并发症。

甚至是刚才表演出的隐忍。

6.  
像陷在流沙里，詹姆斯的内壁柔软地缠着他的阴茎，比任何美梦都美，连隆起的肩胛骨都像藏了天使羽翼。格兰特想起十分钟前自己释放在那只虎口渍血的手里，人身从野兽皮囊中挣脱，詹姆斯环抱着他，下巴搁在他的肩上，细软的棕发扫在颈窝里痒痒的。

格兰特。

詹姆斯细声软语，一遍遍地说。不是史蒂夫，就是格兰特。像奶油，比松饼更软，像巧克力，比枫糖浆更甜。他感觉肩头凉凉的，晶莹的泪珠好像滴水成冰，照着他的丑恶欲望无处遁形。

巴基。

嗯，格兰特。

他想说我爱你，但难道要说我爱你决堤哭泣，爱你颤栗的，一丝不挂的胴体？他剖开兽欲的叶苞，里面包裹的花已长成了畸形，花蒂鼓出青涩的果实——他用贪婪和扭曲念想灌溉出的苦果，还未来及生长就被他自己采撷，掷在地上无人问津。于是他说——

巴基，我难受，好疼。

格兰特觉得嘴里又苦又涩，那些不应该出现的委屈在他眼睛里面打转，眨眼就滑进嘴角。他疼，像是被打断肋骨勒住心脏，一呼一吸都需要莫大的勇气。他觉得自己又变成五年前那个体弱多病的小个子，被猩红热、哮喘纠缠的苦难灵魂，他自以为是地以为已经赌上了一切，时间，精力，金钱，情欲，生命。他用全部去换一个打开史蒂夫和詹姆斯恩爱堡垒的机会——和养子做爱的秘密会成为公主百张床垫下的豌豆，咯地詹姆斯辗转反侧。他会当藏在衣柜里的情人，相信在一次次肉体征服中总能得到梦寐已久的爱情。

可是他错的离谱，他忘了当他一无所有的时候他还有詹姆斯——而他不过是个恃宠而骄的小孩子，像置气一样去赌詹姆斯到底有多爱他，能纵容他到何种地步。

好疼……哪里都好疼，都怪爸爸。

格兰特转过身把詹姆斯拥在怀里，啃咬两片无措的嘴唇。津液就像它的主人一般甜，包容着他苦苦的眼泪。他一下哭的更凶了，在短暂的呼吸间不停地喊爸爸——他那么避讳的，介怀的称呼。他把“我爱你”全部吻进詹姆斯的嘴里，他希望他听不见，但又希望他知道。

手贴着脊椎一路向下，在最后一个骨节峰回路转没入臀瓣，穴口泥泞，毫不客气地紧紧吸吮他的手指。格兰特感觉到詹姆斯在颤栗，在缴紧穴肉排斥他。但这具身体已经被诱导发情，omega渴望alpha的贯穿，急迫的。

“都是爸爸胡乱发散信息素的错。”他咬住詹姆斯红透的耳尖，像小兽磨牙。“我会发情都是爸爸引起的，我会这么疼也是爸爸引起的。”

“对不起格兰……特，别，史蒂夫——”格兰特清晰地听见詹姆斯牙齿打架的声音，他在抽气，因为埋在身体里的手指不断深入扣挖。

“爸爸总是喜欢在床上叫别人的名字，”他苦涩地叹了口气，“我以为爸爸在被史蒂夫上的时候是想着我高潮呢，原来是想被两根肉棒一起操啊？爸爸真是贪心。”

詹姆斯瞪着震惊的绿眼睛看他，格兰特又像是个做错事的小孩朝他哭，“我错了，我的好爸爸，我只是太疼了，你摸摸就不疼了，摸摸它。”

他抓着詹姆斯的手去握阴茎，指尖的冰凉像是触电般的快感一下窜到了他的头脑，马眼抖抖索索地吐出前液，他不禁催促道爸爸再摸摸。詹姆斯的手不像别的omega那么细滑，他当过兵摸过枪，退役之后也坚持去练射击，薄薄的茧附在指腹内，磨过他蹬起的青筋。

詹姆斯在格兰特一声声低吼中彻底红了脸，眼周一圈也被染红了，紧咬着泛白的嘴唇像是要哭出来。三根手指并行在体内模拟抽插的动作——这本来是他丈夫才会做的事——他想到史蒂夫，他的狮子。史蒂夫把他的身体玩的过分淫荡，以至于现在他会对着养子流淌蜜液。前端的阴茎也硬挺着，被格兰特攥在手里和那根巨物一起抚弄。

前后双重快感夹击着他的理智，和养子偷情的背德感随着格兰特摸到他前列腺的瞬间化成精液喷射而出，他尖叫着环住格兰特的脖子，彻底软在他的身上。

爸爸对手指这么有感觉啊？那对我有感觉吗？

詹姆斯想反驳，不，我没有，但又用实际行动——他一边紧缩穴口挽留着格兰特的手指，一边往下坐着吃的更多——证明他多么渴望被填满。

手指被抽出来的瞬间他无比清晰的听见“啵”的一声，他相信格兰特也听见了，他笑的像得偿所愿逮到蝴蝶的孩子，炫耀地向他展示手指上黏答答亮晶晶的爱液。

到此为止，格兰特。他装作严厉地训诫。

可是爸爸说过会永远陪着我的。格兰特委屈地哭嚎，泪珠子滚的到处都是，可滚烫的性器正一寸寸地顶入柔软肠壁。它轻易地走过手指开辟的道路，又钻出新的甬道，到达前所未有的深度。詹姆斯闷声呻吟，水流几乎是立刻就止住了，餍足地啧弄含在体内的铁棍。

格兰特掐住詹姆斯的臀肉开始小幅度律动，猫的好韧性让那曲线优美的腰弯到一种不可思议的角度，上半身糜烂地贴合在胸肌前，下身也紧紧锁着肉棒一刻也不想松开。格兰特满意地笑起来，哭泣变成了气嗝，他抱着詹姆斯汗湿的身体和自己一同起伏。爸爸舒服吗，他明知故问，我的老二是不是比史蒂夫的还要大？

omega在听到爱人名字的瞬间缴紧肠道，格兰特嘶吼一声在软肉上印下五指痕，他感觉怀里人抖得更厉害了，紧绷着身体像一张满弓，再被他撩拨一下就会崩坏。

全是因为史蒂夫。

格兰特报复性地抽身再进入，他听见詹姆斯抑制不住的呻吟，哑着嗓子求他慢一点，还有凉丝丝的眼泪糊在肩头——不，想得美。他早承认自己是个恶劣的变态，喜欢看他哭胜过看他咧开嘴角露出贝齿，喜欢他身上青青紫紫遍布吻痕指印胜过他纯洁地像意大利圣人雕塑——或许他都喜欢，喜欢他笑喜欢他哭，喜欢他遍体鳞伤喜欢他白璧无瑕。只是今天他厌倦了那高高在上的圣洁形象，要撕了天使的羽翼让詹姆斯也尝尝人间疾苦，尝尝他承受过得煎熬，自渎过的阴茎。

奇怪的很，明明他才是掠夺的败类，却感觉灵魂从体内剥离，随着一次次撞击被詹姆斯带走。爸爸真是欲壑难填。他在omega的耳边取笑这具身体，詹姆斯屈辱地弓起背脊像是要破开束茧，但不消他轻轻一碰——这就像是摘掉蝴蝶翅膀般轻易——一切又回到原点，肉体间的空隙全被汗填补。

仿佛是以凌虐为目的的性爱在格兰特啃噬詹姆斯胸前乳点时达到顶峰，他用津液润湿那里，手掌毫不客气地蹂躏，他称赞这像是饱和夏日骄阳的水蜜桃，却像唆食葡萄果肉般吸吮。他渴，在久久的索取中终于得到咸腥的汁液，汗和血的混合体，肮脏且神圣。他想史蒂夫也许从未品尝过如此美味，自鸣得意地放慢抽插，像是在温存。

求你了格兰特，放过我吧。詹姆斯趁机苦苦哀求。

格兰特勾起嘴角，爸爸，明明是你不放过我。

“爸爸真的不想做吗？”

詹姆斯点头如捣蒜。

格兰特猛地站起身，拖着臀肉的手只捞起消薄的背，詹姆斯像是怕掉下去似的双腿缠紧格兰特的腰，被走路的一起一伏间彻底钉在性器上。新鲜空气涌进来的瞬间他打了个机灵，身体更加诚实地抱紧眼前的alpha，从中得到温暖，心安，甚至还有其他不该的情愫。

他听见电话按键声，十二平均律对应的十个数字声熟悉地让人心惊胆战。

“不……”詹姆斯的声音在颤抖，他腾出只手去抢夺电话，却不小心碰到了绿色的拨通键。

“原来爸爸这么想让史蒂夫知道我们的关系啊？放心好了爸爸，史蒂夫会不要你但我永远都不会抛弃你。”

詹姆斯气的牙齿打颤，关掉！他嘶吼，很快又变成好言好语的恳求，格兰特，关掉吧。

好吧，格兰特说，爸爸什么时候让我射出来我什么时候挂电话。

7.  
史蒂夫在电脑桌前奋战许久，总算保住了神盾的股份。他拒绝山姆发出的派对邀请，准备收拾东西回家。

“真的吗老兄？派对都不来？”

“不了，巴基还在家等我。”

“噫，你就是标准的有了对象忘了朋友。”

“全公司就你单身就酸你……嘘巴基给我打电话了。”史蒂夫在山姆一副人间不值得的表情中接听电话，“巴基？”

电话那头一阵杂音，像是隐忍的喘息，夹着一个轻薄的“嗯”。

“亲爱的你在干嘛？信号好像不是很好。”

“在嗯——想你。”史蒂夫被一声呻吟直接唤醒了欲望，他想立刻就飞奔回家拥抱他的暹罗猫，舔湿他敏感的耳朵，玩弄那条喜欢高高昂起的小尾巴，用阴茎填满他的巴基，他的男孩。史蒂夫看了一眼表，估摸抄近路十五分钟能到家。

“亲爱的，我还在忙，大概一小时后回来。不过我想听听你的声音，跟我保持通话好吗？”史蒂夫满脸笑意，迫不及待地想看到等会儿詹姆斯惊喜的表情，他会说什么——你个混蛋狮子？

史蒂夫比了个手势表示我先走一步，山姆翻了一个看不见眼黑的白眼表示真没眼看。

“想他？认真的？我不知道爸爸的嘴原来这么会骗人。”

格兰特呵出热气喷薄在詹姆斯的颈肩，那块皮肤霎时像被火烫过地红起来，始作俑者继续啄吻，不时用牙齿研磨。詹姆斯咬住唇没有反驳，毕竟光是忍住呻吟和在养子身上自己律动就抽光了他所有的力气。

“巴基，我好想吻你。”

上帝啊他还要抽出十万分精力来和丈夫对话，詹姆斯从未那么想挂史蒂夫的电话，那些你侬我侬的甜蜜全都像是对他不忠的讪笑。“我也好想吻你。”詹姆斯委屈地要哭，他正骑着养子的腰往下坐，快感像是烟花般在体内乱炸一团，全身的肌肉都能感受性爱的酸麻。和史蒂夫保守的做爱风格不一样，格兰特不知是在哪里学到了那么多花样，每种姿势都能准确的让他高潮。即使他再不想承认，他的身体都确实食髓知味地听从格兰特调遣。

格兰特钳住腰往下一压，灭顶的快感一下顺着他的脊髓滑溜到大脑，让他陷入神我不知的空白期。耳边的电话烫的厉害，詹姆斯便在丈夫的声音，养子的阴茎下达到高潮。

“……巴基？”

“回答他。”

“……是的亲爱的。”

事实上詹姆斯根本没听见史蒂夫说了什么，但格兰特听的一清二楚——亲爱的你是想和我打性爱电话吗？他嗤笑，野兽直觉果然名不虚传，但是那头劣狮绝对猜不到那根按摩棒是谁。

“我还在——搞文件，亲爱的再等等，半小时好吗？抱歉宝贝，山姆喊我，先挂了，爱你。”史蒂夫差点撞到邻居家的车，他懊恼了一下果然不该在倒车时打phone sex。再有五分钟——打开车门的瞬间他就把领带扯下来，第一颗扣子也崩开了，掉在沥青路上。

“你竟然可以让史蒂夫先挂电话。”格兰特故作失落，“我以为爸爸会跟他‘你先挂’‘不，你先挂’。”

詹姆斯伏在格兰特的左胸口小声喘息，那颗心脏在肌肉下砰砰跳跃，强有力的让人安心。他像个烧熟的龙虾一样蜷起，这暧昧的动作倒让格兰特不知所措，原本托着臀肉的手悬了一会儿，环住怀里人的背脊，想把人揉进自己的血肉。

巴基。

没有回音，像是睡着了，但格兰特知道他只是在赌气。果然在他猛的抽插几下后，詹姆斯赏了他背上几条不深不浅的猫抓痕。他也不恼，只感觉胸口装的满满当当，缺失的灵魂被他的巴基填充，比圆规画出的圆还要圆满。

他在满心幸福中喷薄出精液，不应期没有让他疲惫，他甚至想立刻干第二次，第三次，他可以这么干一整天——不，一辈子，等他们老到不能动了才停止——但他永远停不下爱詹姆斯，下辈子，下下辈子，下下下辈子都不可能。

“surprise巴基！”

非洲狮乱蓬蓬的脑袋出现在门口，孟加拉虎无从吐槽，心里骂道这可真他妈是个惊喜。

詹姆斯痛苦地挣扎，仿佛格兰特的皮肤下藏着滚热岩浆，一秒钟都待不下去。可猫又如何睁得开虎的桎梏，孟加拉虎捕猎一般咬上后颈上的腺体，他就像被全身过电，抖了两下后彻底任人摆布地瘫软在格兰特身上。

已经快没有知觉的臀部被养子抬起，红肿穴口吞吐着男人狰狞紫红的阴茎，格兰特故意将这个动作拉的很长，好像是怕对面的史蒂夫没看清一样耐心展示。太慢了，詹姆斯甚至能感觉体内被拉出一条空腔，软肉在长时间的操弄中已经被开拓成了阴茎的形状，连上面的可怖青筋都被完整拓印。像是让人看够了，格兰特一松手，整个阴茎就着肠液和精液又滑进去，两颗睾丸上渍上了白沫，淫靡且香艳。

“你是想一起？”格兰特挑衅道。

“你他妈的！”拳风挥过去，格兰特闷声接下狮子的怒火，但手上却没有一点松懈。史蒂夫浑身绷紧，在低声狮吼后解开皮带释放出阳物。

史蒂夫的龟头挤进来时詹姆斯几乎是不顾一切地想逃窜，可四只手牢牢压在他的腰肢，大腿，他那里也去不了。只有一点前液润滑的性爱简直是在施虐，那张小口被熨平褶皱，在被撕裂的边缘由红转白。

“出去……”詹姆斯抖得像筛糠，指甲扣住格兰特的背，仿佛是要挖下块肉。

“听见没，巴基让你出去！”格兰特先发制人。

“滚，巴基是叫你出去！”史蒂夫水来土掩。

一狮一虎揪着没主语的呻吟争来斗去，就是没一个愿意退出温柔乡，将爱人拱手让人。

“都，都出去。”

两人谁都不知声了，各自埋头苦干去了。

alpha都他妈是长不大的小屁孩儿，操他们的，明天早上谁也别想吃牛排沙拉。

詹姆斯用他最狠毒的咒骂如是想。

被两根肉刃同时侵犯的感觉就像是被活活劈成两半，詹姆斯一时哭哑了嗓子，叫喊在喉结里滚了两全却什么声音都发不出来。两个始作俑者倒是长舒一口气，开始你争我抢的律动。

“你小心纵欲过度以后再也硬不起来，听爹的，滚。”史蒂夫放开插在詹姆斯发丝间的手，一条银丝似断不断地吊在两人舌头上。

“听说狮子很快，我看老狮子会更快。”格兰特掰过詹姆斯的下巴亲吻红透的嘴唇，手上也不忘服侍贫瘠但有型的胸乳，“虎的性功能很强，不劳老年人费心。”

“老狮子”像刀一样扎在史蒂夫心上，他立刻向丈夫寻求帮助：“巴基！你快告诉他我有多持久！你记不记得有一次我把你做到昏过去都没有射？你告诉他！”

“你只是一次，我可以次次——我年轻且器大活好。”

“操，你以为就你器大活好？巴基你说说他！你更喜欢我干你！你每个月发情的时候我操的你多爽。”

“他不发情我也可以操的他很爽！巴基你告诉他今晚你是不是很爽，比他操你还爽？”

“都他妈的闭嘴，再吵就不做了。”

两只猛兽终于屈居一只暹罗猫的淫威，乖乖闭嘴，但又在身下开始另一战场的切磋——粗壮的欲根横冲直撞，詹姆斯颠簸的呻吟就是他们实力的最好证明。刚开始的酸胀感被两根阴茎磨成细细的情欲，omega的身体渴求被更深一步的开化，涓涓爱液像是无声催促，索求爱人们更深入，更用力的交媾。

找到节奏使这场性事渐入佳境，詹姆斯感觉前列腺被撞的酥麻不断，噬魂销骨的快感不断攀上云霄。他在一声舒爽的呻吟中释放，史蒂夫和格兰特也在他突如其来的收紧时缴械。饱灌精液的小腹微微隆起，他隔着一层肚皮抚摸两根粗长火热的阴茎，好像真的有了身孕。

史蒂夫和格兰特——这两个全世界他最爱的人——詹姆斯在两人壮硕的胸肌中沉沉睡去。大概是察觉到爱人的疲惫，狮虎的动作也轻柔了些，小幅度的顶弄更像是温存。

coda.  
第二天当然没有牛排沙拉，甚至没有早餐，狮虎两人在一阵干瞪眼后默默开始第二轮较量——格兰特的理由是他还在发情期，没有詹姆斯他会死，史蒂夫的理由是他只是在正大光明地上他爱人，你小子才滚出去。

直到中午饥肠辘辘的三人才点了外卖，于是又有了现在这一幕。

“巴基，跟他离婚吧，我再过一年就成年了，我要给你全世界最好的婚礼。”

“太对了小虎崽子，成年了你就爱滚哪儿滚哪儿，别打扰你爹幸福生活。顺便一说，全世界最好的婚礼已经被我办过了。”

“巴基可舍不得我，你个老年人才趁早放手。”

“巴基！你说说他！”史蒂夫开始上下其手。

“巴基！选我啦选我！”格兰特紧随其后，“你知道——当性生活好的时候它占你们感情的百分之二十，当性生活不好的时候它占你们感情的百分之八十。”

“狗屁，你爹还很能干！”

“巴基，他爆粗口！”

“巴基！”

“巴基！”

“吃饭！”詹姆斯忍无可忍，猫巴掌刷在两双不安分的手上，餐桌上终于恢复平静。只是詹姆斯不知道，这将是个长长长长……超级长的拉锯战。

目前来看，嗯，这辈子吧。


End file.
